Il était un petit primant
by Macarousse
Summary: Edward et Alphonse entrent en première année de médecine... Ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir tout ça... Plus jamais il ne verront les choses de la même façon...


**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Je sais, j'ai du retard sur les autres fics, mais je ne pouvais passer à côté de cette nouvelle source d'inspiration qu'est la première année de médecine...**

**Voici donc un OS tout frais tout beau, qui va vous présenter les affres d'une rentrée en PACES. En tout cas un échantillon. La plupart des évènements de ce texte sont vrais, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, sauf pour la fin qui est le fruit d'un manque de sommeil certain et de l'écoute de musiques des années 80... Chocolat et café à l'appui.**

**Cet OS n'est pas que le fruit de MON imagination, des passages ont été inventés par mon amie (qui avait déjà participé à Pool Party et Les Mathématiques c'est pas automatique (parlez-en à Valencik /SBAFF)). Donc les honneurs ne sont pas que pour moi ! N'oublions pas non plus les 200 doublants sans qui cet OS ne serait jamais né. **

**Note : Cet OS n'est PAS fait pour décourager ceux qui veulent faire médecine. Je vous rassure, c'est pas si terrible *ronfle sur le clavier*. Si vous voulez plus d'infos, review ou pm. **

**D'autres OS du genre seront peut-être produits, vu le nombre de conneries auxquelles on assiste...**

**Le mot de la fin : TREMBLE PRIMANT !**

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, assis dans une des bétaillères qui servaient de train de banlieue, Edward Elric ronflait comme une vache dans son pré, le front collé à la vitre rayée de tags. Il s'était réveillé à cinq heures du matin, avec la douce musique « Faut passer ton bac » qu'il avait oubliée de changer (Alphonse l'avait mise pour le « motiver » à se lever le matin du bac). Se lever à une heure aussi matinale était un exploit digne du Guinness Book des records pour le blondinet.<p>

Alphonse, assis à côté de lui, potassait un livre d'anatomie, pour prendre un peu d'avance sur le programme, les écouteurs sur les oreilles pour couvrir les ronflements de son frère, les coudes posés sur les genoux d'Edward (qui s'était étalé de tout son long sur le pauvre Alphonse qui n'en demandait pas tant).

Ils passèrent la première gare ainsi, puis la seconde. Le train était parti à six heures dix-huit, et ils avaient du courir pour l'attraper à temps (il était annoncé à vingt, au départ…). Soudain, la bétaillère s'arrêta à la gare où ils devaient descendre. Alphonse, dans son infinie bonté, poussa Edward pour le réveiller. Celui-ci s'écroula sur le sol du train, dans une jolie chute.

« NAN MAIS CA VA PAS NON ?

_ On est arrivés, Ed.

_ Ouais mais même. C'est pas sympa !

_ Bon lèves-toi avant que le train reparte ! »

Edward, grommelant et se tenant les côtes, se leva péniblement et suivit son frère sur le quai. Ils descendirent quelques marches, passèrent le tourniquet, remontèrent quelques marches et s'assirent sur le banc de l'arrêt de bus en face de la gare. Alphonse ressortit son bouquin et veilla à pincer régulièrement son frangin pour éviter qu'il ne s'endorme.

Le bus arriva un quart d'heure plus tard. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et attendirent d'arriver à l'arrêt le plus proche de leur fac (enfin, l'arrêt provisoire, puisque les travaux s'éternisaient). Car oui, les frères Elric étaient maintenant à la fac. Ils avaient eu leur bac, avec mention, Edward étonna ses professeurs avec sa mention assez bien, lui qui était plutôt moyen, et Alphonse fut félicité de sa mention très bien, à laquelle tout le monde s'attendait. Naturellement, les deux frangins s'étaient dirigés vers les études de médecine. Ils allaient, ce matin-là, assister à l'amphi de rentrée, puis à leurs premiers cours l'après-midi.

Ils descendirent du bus et se dirigèrent vers la faculté d'un pas léger, pour Alphonse, et lourd pour Edward, qui n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé. Etonnés, ils constatèrent qu'il y avait déjà de l'agitation devant la faculté, alors que l'amphi de rentrée ne commençait qu'une heure plus tard. Ils entrèrent dans la fac, l'air hésitant, et ouvrirent la porte de l'amphi Diderot. Le spectacle qu'ils y découvrirent défiait l'imagination.

Une centaine, voire plus, d'étudiants était déjà là. La plupart était au fond, chantant et faisant des avions en papier. Les autres étaient en bas, occupés à peindre sur de grands draps blancs. Une fille écrivait sur le tableau avec un marquer Velléda : « DEHORS PRIMANT ! ». Une banderole disait : « Primant tu vas prendre ». Une autre encore, plus simple : « You shall not pass (en P2) ». Sur une troisième, en lettres rouges, était écrit « ABANDONNE ». Et d'autres banderoles étaient en cours de création.

D'un air neutre, Edward se faufila, suivit d'Alphonse, entre les rangées et ils s'assirent dans un coin, passant inaperçus. Ils posèrent leur sac et se remirent à observer ceux qu'ils avaient identifiés comme étant les fameux doublants dont on leur avait parlé. Ils étaient, pour la plupart, vêtus de pulls à l'effigie de leur fac. L'un d'entre eux grimpa sur la table où étaient posées leur affaires et poussa le sac d'Edward en leur criant : « Dégage primant ! ».Il faillit se faire écraser par le doublant : il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, la tête posée sur son sac, les paupières fermées, prêt à se rendormir. Il était en train d'accrocher une nouvelle banderole : « La sortie, c'est par là », agrémentée d'une flèche qui indiquait la direction de la porte par laquelle ils étaient arrivés.

Alphonse, l'air inquiet, donna un coup de coude à Edward : il avait lu l'autre nouvelle pancarte : « SOS suicide, primant ! Numéro : 01 ….. Par cœur ! ». Les frères Elric se firent tout petits (ce qui n'était pas bien difficile pour Edward (nb : pas taper l'auteur…)) et observèrent en silence les agissements de ceux qui allaient leur pourrir l'année à première vue.

Une demi-heure plus tard, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, ce quelqu'un ne portait pas de pull à l'effigie de la fac. Ce quelqu'un était primant. La réaction des doublants, qui étaient plus nombreux à présent, ne se fit pas attendre : « DEGAGE PRIMANT ! ABANDONNE ! » et autres gentillesses agrémentées de boulettes de papier et d'avions (faits à partir des journaux gratuits distribués dans les gares). Le primant, qui n'était autre que Lin, s'en carrait comme de la chaussette de son arrière grand-mère et se posa à côté d'Alphonse, sortant son premier sandwich dans lequel il mordit avec félicité. Edward, réveillé par tout le bruit, commença dangereusement à lorgner sur le deuxième petit-déj' de leur ami.

L'amphithéâtre se remplissait, lentement, mais sûrement. Chaque primant qui arrivait était copieusement hué, bombardé de boulettes de papier et de serpentins pour les filles. Winry les rejoignit un peu plus tard, pestant contre ses abrutis qui l'avaient arrosée de serpentins qui collaient à ses cheveux, et aussi contre Pinako qui lui avait interdit de prendre sa clé à molette avec elle. Edward et Alphonse remercièrent silencieusement la vieille dame qui leur avait évité un bain de sang le premier jour.

En regardant parmi les primants, Edward reconnu le duo de choc qui le soulait au lycée quand il était en première : Roy Mustang et Maes Hughes. Les deux chantaient à tue-tête en avant de la marée de doublants. Le blondinet se ratatina encore plus sur sa chaise (si si, c'est possible), n'ayant pas du tout envie que le brun le remarque et ne lui fasse une blague foireuse, genre lui mettre du serpentin dans les cheveux (parce que oui, Edward aurait aussi beaucoup de mal à enlever ce genre de substance de ses cheveux, plutôt longs et tressés dans le genre) ou le traiter de crevette.

A neuf heures, les frères Elric eurent l'espoir que toute cette mascarade allait cesser. Les professeurs et le doyen de la fac de médecine débarquèrent, sous les cris des doublants qui les acclamaient. Le volume sonore était intenable. Winry brancha son iPod, et mit en route l'application qui évaluait le niveau de décibels. Il lui indiqua pas moins de 92 décibels.

« Putain c'est aussi fort qu'un train qui passe à toute vitesse ! » s'exclama-t-elle

Le doyen commença son discours. Nos jeunes amis pensaient alors être libérés, que le sacro-saint calme qu'ils espéraient allait enfin se faire. Mais alors qu'ils commençaient à peine à espérer, le groupe de doublants se mit à scander : « Primant, ton cul, on l'a pas vu ! Primant, ton cul, on l'a pas vu ! ». Au bout de quelques réclames, des doublants descendirent, ils en comptèrent une vingtaine. Ils s'avançaient d'un pas conquérant, un air fier et un sourire goguenard peints sur leurs visages. Ils grimpèrent sur la paillasse, transformée en estrade, tout ça devant le doyen et les professeurs qui n'avaient pas l'air de s'en soucier plus que ça. Et, tels des chevaliers remplissant leur noble devoir, ils se retournèrent tous comme un seul homme, acclamés et encouragés par leurs camarades restés au fond de l'amphithéâtre, et, accompagnés d'un hurlement de victoire poussé par la marée humaine, ils baissèrent leurs pantalons. Immédiatement, Edward plaqua ses mains sur les yeux de son petit frère, cachant à sa vue ce spectacle trop choquant pour lui (sa pureté sera préservée !). Sous les cris, ils agitaient leur postérieur à la vue de tout un amphithéâtre, au grand dam des primants qui n'en demandaient pas tant. L'un d'entre eux avait même une inscription sur cette partie habituellement intime de son anatomie : PO, abréviation pour « Paris Ouest », le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était fier d'en être.

Ils se rhabillèrent et descendirent de la paillasse, gratifiant leurs professeurs de bises, quémandées par leurs camarades (« Le bisou ! Le bisou ! »). Horrifié, Edward reconnut Roy et Maes parmi les exhibitionnistes.

« Mon dieu, j'ai vu le cul de ce batard… gémit-il

_ Ed… Tu en as vu une vingtaine, là… » fit remarquer Winry, la tête dans les mains

D'un air abattu, Edward remit la tête dans ses mains et essaya de se concentrer sur ce que leur expliquait le doyen entre deux chansons paillardes. Ils subirent pendant encore une demi-heure les cris de doublants et les explications barbantes du doyen, tout ça pour dire qu'ils n'avaient qu'une chance sur 8 d'être acceptés, qu'ils allaient en baver, qu'ils avaient des heures en plus, et compagnie et compagnie…

A un moment, un primant, courageux, se retourna et leur cria de la fermer. Il se prit alors un journal entier sur la tête. Enervé, il se leva et hurla : « LANCES TON PC SI T'AS LES COUILLES ! ». Etrangement, aucun pc ne vint heurter son crâne.

Soudain, dans un grand brouhaha, Roy se leva et se hissa sur la paillasse. Prévoyants, Edward, Alphonse et Lin se cachèrent les yeux pour éviter à nouveau de subir le spectacle de l'exhibition de la partie arrière l'anatomie du brun. Seulement, il n'était pas monté là pour montrer son postérieur. Non. Il attrapa le micro du doyen et leva le poing en l'air, fermant les yeux dans une posture digne d'une rock star. Le projecteur s'alluma, le baignant dans une vive lumière, presque divine (mais d'où qu'il sort ce projo ? /SBAFF). La musique se mit en route (ne demandez pas d'où elle sort celle-là aussi…), et Roy commença à faire quelques petits pas de danse, l'air sûr de lui.

«C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je voudrais crier :

Je suis bien un héro !

Toutes les femmes me collent à la peau !

Je suis bien un héro !

Faut pas croire ce que dit le dirlo !

Je suis bieeeeeeen un héro !

Un héroooooooooooooooooooooooo ! »

Il se la pétait, se déhanchait en lançant des clins d'œil aux nombreuses filles qui se pâmaient, à genoux devant le bureau et qui scandaient « Rooooooy ! » (ne me demandez pas comment elles connaissaient son nom…). Edward, bouche bée, le regardait faire, tandis que Winry était écroulée de rire, les joues rouges et les yeux pleins de larmes à force de rire.

« Avoue quand même qu'il a la classe ! » dit-elle à Ed entre deux éclats de rire

Edward, blessé dans son orgueil, se gonfla et se hissa sur sa table, non sans difficultés (ben oui… Rapport taille de la table/taille de Ed…). Le projo l'éclaira à son tour (WTF ?) et il se mit à chanter, sans micro, parce que ses cordes vocales surpuissantes suffisaient largement… Entrainement oblige.

« TU N'ES QU'UN GROS CRADO !

TOUTES LES MOUCHES TE COLLENT A LA PEAU !

TU N'ES QU'UN GROS ZERO !

FAUT BIEN CROIRE CE QUE DIT LE DIRLO !

ICI C'EST MOI LE HEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

LE HEROOOOOOOOOO ! »

Manifestement, Edward n'était pas aussi charismatique que Roy. En guise de roses, il se prit une véritable pluie de boulettes, en guise de hurlements de fans, il se fit percer les tympans par les huées qui lui étaient adressées. Roy le regarda, hilare, et leva le pouce en l'air avant de reprendre son show sur la musique de Mylène Farmer « Je suis libertine ». Winry semblait irrécupérable, tapant du poing sur sa table et peinant à respirer tellement elle riait. Alphonse se cacha les yeux quand Roy entama un strip tease et essaya de s'éloigner un peu d'Edward qui semblait être devenu un aimant à boulettes. Roy arracha sa chemise, tel un professionnel, la faisant tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête. Il la lança dans la marrée de filles qui se battaient pour un bout du tissu, saignant abondamment du nez. Lin, lui, mangeait imperturbable, ruminant tel une vache.


End file.
